What happen between us?
by XxToMuchTvxX
Summary: Meet special Agent Angela Connors. She was a former CIA Agent specializing in undercover cases; however, she left 2yrs ago due to do her cover being blown. But what happens when Hetty Lange find her to recruit her to join NCIS and her old partner and love interest is in charge of the team? Will things be different or the same as they left them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This takes place in the beginning of season 5 before Kensi leaves and this chapter is told in 3****rd**** person. **

Sam and Callen walked into the building and making their way to their desk when they spotted Hetty talking with a woman at her desk.

"Who is that talking with Hetty?"

"I have no idea."Callen walked over to his desk and put down his bag.

"Well Miss Connors you are now officially part of this team." Hetty handed her a badge and gun. "Now let me introduce you to the team." Hetty and Angela walked over to the team. "Everyone I would like to meet the newest member of your team. Meet Special Agent Angela Connors."

"It's nice to mean you guys." Angela gave a warm smile to everyone. Then the man that was standing over by the coffee turned around and her heart skipped a beat.

"Miss. Connors meet Mr. Callen the team leader, but you two already know each other." Hetty exchanged looked with Callen. "So he can introduce you to the rest of the team and help you get settled in." Hetty gave her a warm smile and walked off.

"Long time no see Callen." Angela looked at him but he wasn't going to make eye contact with her.

"Yea about 3 years but who's counting." Callen walked pasted her and sat at his desk. "This is our team Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and this our LAPD Detective Marty Deeks."

"So how do you know each other?" Sam spoke up.

"We worked together in the CIA on a couple of undercover cases." Callen said as he was on his computer. Sam knew he didn't walk to talk about it anymore.

"Anyways why don't you tell us about yourself." Kensi got up from her desk to grab some coffee.

"Okay, well I'm from Hawaii, I graduated from college with a degree in criminal justice. I have a older brother how is a former Navy Seal-" Before Angela could say again Sam interpret her.

"Wait is your brother Commander Ryan Connors?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"I meet him while I was stationed in Afghanistan. Do you know a Commander Lieutenant Steve Mcgarrett? He said he was from Hawaii."

"In matter of fact I do. He is really close with my brother. They grew up together."

"Wow what a small world." Kensi walked over to her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Angela took the coffee from her and smiled.

"So what else should we know about you?" Deeks looked up from his desk and looked at her.

"Well I speak five different languages: Russian, German, Hawaiian, Italian, and Korean. I was in the CIA for 7yrs and that's about it."

The rest of the morning Angela spent time with everyone to get to know them. Callen kept his distance from her and barely made eye contact with her. When the afternoon came alone Angela made her way to the shooting range to shot a few rounds. As she finished her last round she toke off her protected stuff.

"You want to tell me what you're doing here?" Angela jumped a little in her skin when she heard Callen.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked you worked for the CIA." Callen walked over to her and she turned around to face him.

"I haven't worked for the CIA in almost 2 and a half years." Callen looked at her in the eyes and she knew he wanted to her more, but before she can answer Nell walked in to tell them they caught a case. As they were heading to meet the rest of the team Angela stopped in her tracks.

"I didn't know you worked here let alone run this team." Callen stopped and turned around to face her. "Hetty found me a year ago and she wanted to join the team, so four months ago I said what the hell I need a change." Angela shrugged her shoulder and walked past him but he grabbed her arm lightly.

"There is more to that isn't there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Angela walked off. She walked in the tech room and stood next to Sam.

"What do we got Eric?" Callen walked in right after Angela.

"Meet Petty Officer John Peterson. He was a military and was found dead this morning in his car."

"He was stabbed four times in the chest and he was carrying a USB flash drive with highly classified documents. I am working on unclassified them to find out what they are." Eric walked over to his computer and went to work.

"Okay Eric keep working on that. Kensi and Deeks go check out the crime scene. Sam, Angela, and I will go check out his house." Callen commanded everyone and they all went their separate ways. When

Sam, Callen and Angela where at the victim's house looking around for anything that could help them find the missing USB.

"Looks like are Petty Officer has a lady friend." Angela was holding a picture fame.

"I'll take a picture and send it to Eric to see if he can get an ID on the lady." Sam took out his phone and toke a picture. Angela continued you to look around some more.

"Well look what we have here." Angela held up a flyer of a night club downtown.

"Looks like Petty Officer was party person." Sam took the flyer out of her hand.

**A few hours later back on OPS**

The team discussed their options on what they need to do. So Hetty thought it was a good idea that Callen and Angela went undercover to the night club as a couple to maybe get an idea what Petty Officer John was doing there. Angela and Callen where in wardrobe getting ready, when Kensi walked over to them.

"Hey so Deeks and I just got back from talking to John sister. She said that John likes to go to that night club to pick up women. She said he was their night last night and he sent her a picture of a women and him. I sent it to both of your phones."

"Also we stopped by the club, and get this the women in the picture that the sister showed us she is a bartender at the club." Deeks walks up behind Kensi.

"Okay so the plan is we go in there as a couple looking to have a good time, and hopefully she will be there." Callen said as he adjusted his shirt and put his ear com. Angela walked out of the changing room and Callen looked at her. She was wearing a short black dress and high heels.

"Here you go Miss. Connors. This is your ear com." Hetty handed her the eye piece and she adjusted in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow look at me I manage to get another chapter out in two day. The only reason I've manage to get another chapter in was because I'm on winter break. I plan on finishing this story before I go back to school in two weeks.**

**This chapter is told in Angela's POV. This chapter is a little longer then I attended it to be. Also there is mention of torch but no description of it. **

* * *

><p>Callen and I arrived at the night club and we were sitting in his car.<p>

"Okay are you ready?" Callen looked over at me.

"Yea let's do this. I've done this a million times." I got out of the car and he came around to meet me. We walked into the club together with our arms linked. We looked around and made our way over to the bar.

"Are we going to continue our conversation from earlier?" Callen took a sip of his drink that he had ordered and looked around to find our suspect.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Why does he keep bringing it up? Geez

"You disappeared for 3 years without a word, and then you show up here."

"I know and I'm sorry I just disappeared but I was out of the country in Saint Petersburg." I took a sip of my drink and continued. "I know you hate me because I left you high and dry in Moscow, but that was eight years ago. I keep telling you I'm sorry and you keep telling me you're over it, but I know you're not." I sighed and looked away from him and saw our suspect heading into the backroom.

"I found our bartender she heading into the backroom." I walked away from Callen to follow her.

* * *

><p>Days passed and we finally closed the case. Turns out the bartender was working with another Petty Officer who was jealous of the John and his position at the marines. Anyways it was Friday night at 5pm and I was sitting at my desk filling out paperwork.<p>

"Well Miss. Connors you did very well on your first case. You are fitting in very well here." Hetty somehow manage to sneak up on me.

"Thanks Hetty." I looked up from my paperwork and smiled. "I'm glad I joined this team."

"Yea so are we." Sam had walked over to his desk and started packing his things.

"Well since you guys finished early you are all free to go." Hetty motioned us to leave and walked away.

"Hey G and I are gonna grab a couple of beers. Wanna join us?"

"Umm" I looked over at Callen then I looked back at Sam. "Sure I could use a beer."

I arrived at the bar 20mins later. I got out of the cab and handed money to the driver and walked into the bar and looked around for Sam and Callen.

"Ang over here!" I whipped my head towards the table they were sitting at and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them and sat down.

An hour had passed and we had a few beers. Sam and I basically talked about how he met my brother and stuff like that. Then after a while Sam said he had to get home.

"If you're not going to talk to me I'm just going to leave."

"Tell me why you left the CIA." As soon as he said that I started to get flashbacks. I must have been out for a minute when I heard Callen calling my name. "Ang." I snapped back into reality.

"Why do you care so much?" I looked at him and then got up from the table and walked outside. I walked over to the ally and leaned against the wall and toke a deep breath. I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears.

"How bad was it?" Callen must have followed me out.

"Why can't you just let this go?" I pushed past him and started walking.

"You know why! I've know you for over 10yrs and I know something is wrong. I mean for god sakes we work an undercover case as married couple. That how close we use to be." I hated when he pulled that card. Even though it was a fake marriage it felt real to me.

"Don't even bring up the fake marriage." I was now angry at him. I turned around to face him. "You want to know why I left the CIA. Fine I'll tell you." I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "I was in Moscow 3yrs ago. It was right after I last saw you. I had just finished an undercover op, and I was kidnapped by the same group we were after as a married couple," I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. "They drugged my and toke me to a warehouse and torched me." I opened my eyes again and looked at Callen. "All they wanted from me was to know where you were, because they still wanted their cut from the deal. I keep telling them I don't know where you are, but they didn't care."

"Ang." He reached out to touch my arm but I pulled away.

"When they torched me I lost a lot of blood, a few broken ribs, and some stabbed wounds. I guessed I passed out after a few days of torched and when I woke up in a hospital. After 6 months of recovery they said I was more than welcome to come back but I didn't know if I was ready to come back and that was the last time I talked to them and that was 2yrs ago." I yanked my arm away from him. "So there you have it. You wanted the truth." At this point tears were streaming down my face. Before I could say or do anything else Callen pulled me into a hug.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with sunlight peaking through the blinds and hitting me in the face. I tossed over to face the other way and I saw Callen lying there facing the other way and I started to remember what happen after I told him what happen to me.<p>

**A/N: The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and it will continue with the flashback part. Things are just starting to get heated up trust me. **


	3. Chapter 3

_After Callen had calm me down he toke my back to my apartment. On the way over here we hadn't said a word to each other. As we were standing in front of my door I was Callen looked at me and he moved a piece of hair out of face._

"_I'm sorry they came after you. They wanted me not you." I reached over and touch his arm. _

"_Don't be sorry because I'm not I protect you. That's what partners do right?" _

"_Yea partners." Callen looked at me in the eyes and he slowly moved closer to me and the only thing I did was lightly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in and crashed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and he lightly pushed him against the door._

"_Should-we-be-doing-this?" I manage to get my sentence out inbetween kisses, Callen had pulled away and looked at me._

"_You kissed me first." He was still close enough to my face where I could feel his breathe. _

"_I may or may not regret this in the morning, but I'm will to take the chance." I opened my door to my apartment and pulled him in with me._

I looked back over at him and slowly got out of bed. I grabbed a shirt from the floor, put it on and headed to the bathroom to shower. After a hour I walked out of the bathroom and walked in the my room to see Callen missing. I walked over to my night stand and grabbed by phone.

"Ang! I'm back." I was surprised to hear his voice again; I walked out of the bedroom and saw him.

"Ah coffee and muffins. You really know how to treat a girl." I smiled and walked over to him and grabbed the coffee and muffin and then I headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Callen took a sip of coffee and I just smiled at him.

I walked out the door and made my way to the beach which was across the street from my apartment building. As Callen and I were walking on the beach I finally spoke up.

"So about last night." I looked up at him and squinting my eyes cause of the sun.

"I don't regret it." I looked at him and smiled.

"Either do I. So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know." He paused and looked at me. "What happen between was the past. We can be adults about this at work, I mean if that's what you want." I looked at him in the eyes and stepped closer to him and kissed him.

I've been working with NCIS for a little of a month now and things have been good. Callen and I have been taking things slow and on the DL. It was a Monday morning and I walked into OPS.

"Morning guys." I saw Deeks and Kensi and smiled.

"Morning." Kensi and Deeks said at the same time.

"Where are the boys?"

"They were in the gym. Don't know if they still are." Kensi walked past me to get coffee. I walked over to my desk and put my bag down on the floor and headed to the gym. When I walked in I saw Callen and Sam on the floor wrestling. I walked over to him and tilted my head.

"Well this is a picture I want to see in the morning."

Sam let go of Callen and walked off the mat and grabbed a towel. "Well I'm gonna go change." Sam walked past me.

"Hey I'm going to have to take a rain check for tonight." We started walking back to our desk.

"Yea that's fine but why?" Callen looked at me.

"Yea I just I worked an undercover case last night and I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh okay." We made our way back to our desk.

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Sorry its short I promise the next one will be long. Also sorry if it is a little boring at the end I was trying cut it off at a good place. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I got a little lazy and I had a little writer block but here is a new chapter. This chapter is switch between Angela's POV and 3****rd**** persons POV.**

**Angela's POV**

It was a long day at work the team and I had an undercover case, we were shot at and all that good stuff. I received a file folder a few days ago full of photos of me over the past few months. Someone has been tailing me and keeping tabs on me but who? I had the pictures scattered all over the coffee table and I kept staring at them. I took a deep breath and ran a hand over my face and hair. I heard a knock on my door and I got up from the couch and opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I had blacked out.

"Rise and sun." A man voice was talking. I started to open my eyes, everything was blurry and I saw a dark figure in the distance. My hands were tied behind my back and I was in a chair.

"Who are you?" My head was throbbing and my vision was staring to clear up.

"It's nice to see you awake." The man answered me and he had a Russian accent.

"That doesn't answer my question." The figure was standing in the back in a dark area so I couldn't see his face.

"Ah remember back in Moscow when you and your husband cut me out of deal?" Oh you have got to me kidding me.

"Look that was 10yrs ago. I don't have that money. My husband was in charge of the money." I was trying to untie my hands from the rope but it wasn't working.

"Well how about we give him a call and I can get my money."

"I would give him a call but we aren't really talking since we got divorce a few years ago." The man walked over to me and I finally got to see his face Boris Pavlov. He runs the biggest drug cartel in Russia.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I still want my money." Boris pulled out a phone and started dialing and then he put the phone to his ear. How the hell did he get Callen's number?

**Switch to 3rd person POV**

Callen had just gotten home and he was a little worried about Angela and why she bailed on him tonight. He walked into the kitchen and got a beer from the fridge. As he was sipping on his beer when he felt his phones vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Ah Mr. Falin." Within an instance he knew it was Boris Pavlov. "I have your lovely ex-wife here. Now listen to me. I want my cut of the deal and I won't hurt her. I'll call you in an hour with a time and place."

"Look that happened 10yrs ago. I don't have that money anymore."

"Well you better find the money or your lovely ex is going to pay." With that said Boris hanged up. Callen grabbed his car keys and his coat.

"You aren't going to get away with this." Boris walked over to Angela and kneeled down in front in her and lifted her chin.

"Like I said to your ex-husband I won't hurt you I just want my money. Now if he doesn't bring me the money then that a different story." He let go of her chin and got up and left the room.

After twenty minutes Callen walked into OPS. He called Hetty and filled her in.

" ." Hetty was at her desk.

"I know she wasn't taken on our watch or she wasn't on a case-" Hetty cut him off.

"Mr. Callen she is part of our team weather she was taken on our watch or not we will find her. I called the rest of the team and they are waiting upstairs." Callen walked into OPS.

"Hey G." Sam was leaning against the table.

"So I got into contact with the CIA and filled them in. They sent me everything that they had on Boris Pavlov and the case. Eric I forward you the email." Callen looked at his watch he had 40mins till Boris made his call with a time and place. Eric opened the email and told everyone about Boris.

"Callen this is your operation you tell us what you want us to do." Kensi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea man we got your back. Just tell us what you want us to do." Deeks looked at Callen.

"Sam and I will go to Ang's apartment see if we can get anything. Kensi Deeks the CIA is also sending over hard cover files so look through those and see if you get anything." Callen and Sam headed out the door.

When Sam and Callen had a arrived at Angela's apartment they saw all the photo's scatted on the coffee table.

"Looks like Boris have been tailing Ang for a while now." Sam was looking through the photos before Callen could say anything his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Falin." Callen signaled Sam and Sam called Eric. "Meet me at the abandon warehouse on 37th street at noon tomorrow and I want it in cash."

"Fine I can make that happen, but first I need to know she okay. Let me talk to her." Boris walked over to Angela and put the phone to her ear.

"Callen, I'm sorry I should have told you." Angela had tears running down her fae.

"Angela listen to me I am going to find you alright." Before he could finish his sentence Boris pulled the phone away.

"There you talked to her now get me my money." Boris hanged up the phone and walked over to her.

**A/N: This story is just starting to get heated. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I manage to get another chapter in such little time. Be proud of me. **

**Again this is told in 3****rd**** person and Angela's POV.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The team spent the whole night looking through files and trying to find anything that can help them look for Angela. After a long night the team finally came up with a plan.

"Okay I'm going to go in so wait for my distress word." Callen opened the car door, got out and headed towards the warehouse with a bag.

"Kensi and I will go around back and wait." Deeks and Kensi got out of the car as well and headed around back.

**Angela's POV**

I had woken up and this time I was in a different warehouse. Boris must have drugged me again so that he could move me.

"It's nice to see you awake again." Boris came into my line of vision. "Well its noon let's see if he shows up."

"We did get a divorce so he doesn't have to care anymore." I was trying to get out of the ropes but they were too tight. Before Boris could say anything we both heard footsteps and we both turned our heads.

"I'm here." Callen walked into with warehouse with a bag and put them down on the floor.

"I see you have my money." Boris looked at him.

"We had a deal didn't we?"

"As hard as it is from me to believe that I know who you are Mr. Falin or should I say Agent Callen." Boris pulled me up from the chair and put a gun to my head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Callen put up his hands and took a step closer.

"Don't take another step or I'll shot her." I closed my eyes and I started to have flashbacks of Russia.

"How long have you known about us?" I finally spoke up.

"Three years." Three years? That was the last time I was in Russia. He must have found out somehow about who I was and then figured out who Callen was.

"Now let her go and you can take the money."

"Actually I am going to take her with me for insurance just until I get to the airport."

"That wasn't the deal."

"Well agent Callen things change." Boris headed towards the door with the gun still at my head. Callen took out his gun and pointed it to him.

"I won't do that if I were you." A couple of guys came out from hiding with their guns.

"And what makes you think I didn't come alone?" Callen still had his gun up pointing at them with that said Kensi, Deeks, and Sam walked in with their guns.

"Have fun." Boris grabbed the bag and dragged me out of the warehouse.

"If you are going to kill me just do it already." I had tears run downing my face.

"I want wanted my money." We were making our way to the car.

"Boris stop do not get in that car!" Callen came running out and with his gun.

"Or what you will shot me? You won't shot me because I have her." I looked at Callen with tears in my eyes.

"Ang I don't have a clear shot." I knew what he was saying.

"Do it." I closed my eyes and I heard the gun go off. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, Boris grip loosened around me and we both fell to the ground.

"Ang!" Callen ran over to me and kneeled down.

"Callen, I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Ang it's okay." Callen reached for my hand and held it and with his other hand he held pressure of the wound.

After a few hours I finally woke up from the anesthesia and I could feel a little pain in my left shoulder. I reach over to light touch my shoulder and felt the bandaged covering the wound. I opened my eyes, my vision was a little blurry, but it adjusted to the light. I reached over to my side and I grabbed the cup of water and toke a sip. I looked over to the side and saw Callen sleeping in the chair.

"Callen" I whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear me and he slowly woke up and looked

"Hey." He sat up and moved closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been shot" I looked down at my arm which was in a sling and then back at Callen. "How long have you been here?"

"7hrs, that's how long you've been in surgery. The bullet was pretty deep in, but nothing was hit."

"And Boris?"

"He's gone." I took a deep breath and looked over at Callen.

"I should have told you about everything. I should have called you the moment I got those photos." Tears slipped away from my eyes and ran down my face. Callen got up from the chair and sat on the bed. Without saying anything he reached over to my face and wiped my tears.

**1 week later 3****rd**** person**

It's been 1 week since Angela had surgery and today she was being discharged. She was in her room changed and ready to go and filling out paperwork when Sam and Callen walked in.

"See you are already good as new." Sam smiled at her.

"Yea I think I am good to get back in the field." Angela lightly chuckled.

"Hey so I was thinking maybe you could stay at my place for a while just until you get back on your feet. I am not pressuring you is it just a thought."

"Last time I checked you only owned one bed and your spare bedroom was not even set up." Angela looked at him.

"I got your bag so I'll wait for you two in the car." Sam walked past them with her bag and left the room.

"I do only have one bed but I also own a couch." Callen walked closer to her and whispered.

"So you want me to sleep on the couch?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No of course not; you can have the bed I'll take the couch."

"Or maybe we can share the bed." Angela smirked at him and leaned in to him a little. Callen also leaned in and Angela could feel his warm breath against her cheek done. He made his way down to her lips and gently kissed her.

**A/N: And there you two chapter in 2 days. So enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. I did say it was going to be short. I may or may not do a squeal to the story. Now that school started up again for the semester so I don't know if I'll add a new story and stuff but hey you never know. **

**Angela's POV**

It's been over 5 weeks since I was discharge from the hospital and Callen finally let me go home to my own place not that I didn't like stay with him. Anyways I go back to in a few days and I can't wait because all I've done is sit around and do nothing. I just had to get out of my apartment; I grabbed my jacket and car keys and headed towards the door. After about a twenty drive I arrived at Callen's house, I walked up to his door and knocked on the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Callen opened the door.

"I'm losing my mind at my apartment, all I do is sit around staring at my ceiling or watching TV." All he did was just smiled at me and opened the door wider for me to walk in. I walked in and toke off my jacket and put it on the couch.

"It can't be that bad."

"It is. I might go insane." He chuckled and we walked into the kitchen, I sat on the counter and he handed me a beer and stood in front of me.

"If you go insane I'll make sure that we remember the good memories." I glared at him.

"I should have called before I just came over here. I mean for all I know you could have had another women over here." I took a sip of my beer.

"If I had another women over here I would let you know in advance." He stepped closer to me and took a sip of his beer. I smiled at him and put my beer down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his beer down on the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How bad do you want to kiss me right now?"

"What makes you think I want to kiss you?" I could feel his warm breath against my face.

"Because I know you better than you think." I hopped off the counter, but before I could leave the room he gently grabbed my arm and turned me around and kissed him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me, he lightly pushed my against the wall, he left me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled away to catch my breath.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me?" I looked at him in the eyes and all he did kiss me again.

**Few days later**

I walked into ops and headed to the bullpen and saw everyone there, and then I heard someone clap. I turned my head to Sam who was clapping.

"And she's back." I chuckled and put my bag down at my desk.

"You can't keep me away." I smiled at him.

"We're glad your back." I turned to face Deeks as he walked past me to his desk.

"I'm glad I'm back; because all I've down for the past 5 weeks is sit at home and stare at the ceiling and watch TV."

"Being shot does that to you." Deeks added.

"Ms. Connor, we're glad you're okay and back to work."

"Thank you Hetty." I smiled down at her.

"I would like to talk to you in my office." She walked off and I followed her. I walked over to her desk and she sat behind her desk.

"Have a seat ." She gestured me to sit in the chair. I sat down on chair.

"What can I do for you Hetty?"

"I want to know how you are doing."

"I'm fine. I am ready to get back in the field." As I answered I heard Eric whistled. I turned my head to see the team make their ways upstairs.

"Alright Ms. Connor you can join the rest of the team." I nodded my head at her and got up from the chair.

"Everything okay?" I walked over to the stairs and Callen walked up behind me.

"Yea Hetty was just asking me if I was doing okay." We walked up the stairs.

"What do we got Eric." Callen called out as we walked in. Eric explained the case to us and we all went our separate ways.

**Later that night**

This case was a quick one we solved it within a few hours. I was packing my bag when Callen walked over to me.

"Hey want to grab a drink with me and Sam?"

"Yea sure I could a drink." I grabbed my bag and we head the door. We got in his car and drove off.

"So how do you feel coming back?" Callen glance over at me and then back off to the road.

"Good atleast I don't have to sit in my apartment and stare at the ceiling." I smiled at him and we pulled up to the bar.

"I got to ask you something." Callen parked the car and looked over at me.

"Okay what is it?" I looked over at him.

"Why did you freeze up today during the shoot out?"

"What are you talking about?" I was hoping he didn't see that.

"You know what I'm talking about?" I sighed.

"I just needed a minute to wrap my head around things. I guess I wasn't expect to be shot at on the day I return to work, but then again I did and I'm just a little shocked still."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Callen looked at me.

"I promise I'm fine."

"Alright if you're sure." He smiled at me and was about to get out of the car.

"Wait." I paused and he looked at me again. "I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "I love you." He smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me. I know Callen is not the one for sharing his feeling and I really don't care if he says it back. I kissed him back while smiling.

"I love you too." He whispered to me and got out of the car. I got out of the car and walked around to him and looped my arm his and we headed into the bar.

**The end!**

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this short story and I'm sorry it's short but that was my intentions the whole time with this story. Also I'm sorry it toke me this long to update the last chapter I got distracted with school starting up again. **


End file.
